1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein are directed to a system allows a user to designate a point on a model in a 3D scene and the point is moved by animation to the center of the view.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, operating with three dimensional (3D) scenes is becoming more and more common. As a result, new or novice users are being confronted with a system that can be difficult and hard to use. However, it is also necessary to allow experienced users to also use the 3D systems effectively. What is needed is a system that accommodates and helps both novice and advanced users.